


my guy pretty like a girl

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He leaned in until his mouth was pressed up right next to Banri's ear, and spoke slowly, in a low voice, while pushing the skirt into his chest."Would you be a good boy and put this on for me, Banri?"
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	my guy pretty like a girl

"You messin' with me right now?"

"Do I look like I am?"

"No way. Not doing it."

"After all I went through to get this for you…"

Banri walloped Itaru in the face with the garment. "Shut up! Where the hell'd you get this damn thing anyway?"

Itaru gingerly picked the fallen garment up from where it fell and set it between the two, then gave a sly grin to Banri. "Secret," he said, raising his index finger to his mouth as he spoke. Banri rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess. Yuki? Bet he put you through the wringer." 

"God, no," he replied with a laugh, "my head wouldn't be attached to my body still. He'd have bitten it off. 'Sides," he continued, running his fingers along the side of Banri's thigh ever so gently, "wouldn't wanna get the kid involved in this."

Banri's expression softened at the gesture, and he let out a chuckle. "Good to know I won't have to call the cops."

Itaru thought for a second, then put on his best defeated look. "Cops, huh..." he sighed. "Banri-chan really has no faith in me…"

Man. He hoped the Spring Troupe would never have to act out a tragedy. 

Banri gaped at Itaru's mini-performance. The very tips of his ears were now a very light shade of red, Itaru noted. Was he into that kind of thing?

"What theー Who the hell you callin'... You got worms in that head of yours..." he mumbled, once a few seconds had passed. "I haven't even put the damn thing on yet!"

Itaru smiled. "You waiting for something? Maybe you want me to order you around?"

"Cold day in hell before I take orders from you," Banri sneered.

At that, a thought popped into his head. "That so?" he questioned with a cocked brow. "Then, how about this?"

He leaned in until his mouth was pressed up right next to Banri's ear, and spoke slowly, in a low voice, while pushing the skirt into his chest.

"Would you be a good boy and put this on for me, Banri?"

Itaru heard Banri's breath hitch, and he smiled smugly to himself before licking the shell of the other man's ear, toying with the metal of his piercings, just for good measure.

"Fuck," he heard him exhale, voice breathy and hoarse. "You're the worst. Give me five."

The fact that Itaru was able to get such a reaction out of Banri with minimal effort made something stir inside him. He laughed, and then he suddenly really needed to take his sweater off. “Take your time, Banri-chan~”

Banri roughly shoved him to the side and got up for the bathroom. “Fuck off, Itaru-san,” he groaned, ignoring how Itaru nearly slipped off the couch from the sheer force of Banri’s shove. 

It took a little longer than five minutes. Itaru wasn't about to complain; he was grateful Banri decided to indulge him at all, but he _was_ curious as to what was taking him so long. Is putting a skirt on really that difficult? He's never done it before, so he wouldn't know… He'll probably just ask Banri about it later. And speak of the devilー

Oh. 

Shit. Oh, _shit_.

Itaru thought he'd just become the fastest man to get it up in the world. 

Anyone would, honestly, if they saw how fucking _good_ Banri looked in a skirt. 

The skirt itself wasn't anything terribly fancy; a plain, navy blue pleated skirt that fell well above his knees. Banri, however… 

God, _Banri_. He looked perfect. No shit he was able to pull it off. 

His legs were long and slender like a girl's, but still toned and firm. The contrast of the dark fabric against his fair, milky skin drove him a little bit crazy, too. And Banri was both taller _and_ bigger than Itaru, don’t get him wrong, but somehow he still had a feminine, almost _frail_ physique, and the way the waistband perfectly hugged his hips only served to further pronounce the natural curvature of his body. 

"I can literally hear your brain rotting from over here," Banri said, snapping Itaru out of his thoughts. His arms were crossed, and he'd shifted his weight to one side… fuck, he looked exactly like a bratty high school girl. His pants already felt uncomfortably tight around his crotch. He scratched his head in an attempt to wrack his brain for some kind of reply.

"Yeah, well. Kinda hard to think when all the blood's gone somewhere else."

Banri grinned at that. "I take it that you like what you see," he said, walking back to where Itaru sat until he was standing between his legs. Itaru looked up at Banri and couldn't help but lick his lips. 

"C'mere," he tapped his own thigh for emphasis. Banri carefully placed a knee on either side of Itaru, then seated himself on his lap, straddling him. 

"Don't mind if I do, senpai…" he whispered, his breath hot against Itaru's mouth, and there was little to no thinking done before Itaru crashed his lips into Banri's and his hands found their way to the younger man's hips. 

He moved his hands under Banri's shirt and ran his fingers across his abdomen, thumbing the dips and curves of his impressive build, and smiling when he felt Banri hum into the kiss. Itaru's hands then slid to the small of his back and pulled Banri in closer to him until their chests pressed together.

This made it impossible for Banri to ignore how hard Itaru had gotten already, and he felt a little pathetic that all it took was seeing his boyfriend in a skirt, but he didn't care right now. 

All he wanted was moreー no, _all_ of Banri. 

And as if the man read his thoughts, he felt him slowly, cruelly, grind his hips against Itaru's erection, and his brain short-circuited; he broke the kiss with a whimper, fighting every urge he had in his body at that moment to push Banri down and kiss that stupid shit-eating grin right off his face. 

Instead, he dove back in and caught Banri's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down just hard enough to elicit a moan out of him. Itaru paused for a moment, then leaned in further to press a kiss to the soft skin between his ear and his jaw. 

"That okay?" he asked in a whisper. 

Banri laughed soundlessly, his warm breath tickling his ear and sending a shiver down his spine. "Would be hard to cover that up with makeup," he replied. "Everywhere else is fair game."

Itaru smiled, "Got it." 

He went to tug the collar of Banri's shirt aside for access to his collarbones, but instantly thought of something more appealing. He leaned back, grabbed the bottom edge of Banri's t-shirt, and balled up the loose fabric until half of his stomach was exposed. 

"Open up," he said, and Banri raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, I see now. Pervert," he snorted, but obediently took the fabric into his mouth anyway, further pulling his shirt up and exposing his chest to Itaru. Itaru felt his dick twitch at the sight of Banri, face flushed, pupils blown wide, shirt stuffed into his own mouth, and… and his skirt tenting. Shit. Fuck. 

Banri must've noticed Itaru staring at his hard-on, and started rubbing his dick against Itaru's clothed stomach, the fabric in his mouth muffling his tiny whimpers and moans.

Itaru bit his lips at the displayー Banri looked so sexy and depraved, he was _so very_ tempted to watch him get off on his lap just like that, but… Itaru had other things in mind for him. 

He moved his head down and took a nipple between his lips, kissing and sucking at it and relishing in the way Banri gasped whenever his teeth scraped against it. 

"Mmph, Itaru-san…" he whimpered through the fabric, roughly jerking his hips forward. 

Itaru gave one last kiss to the pink nub before moving back up to face Banri. He firmly held Banri's thighs in place then said, "You can't move or touch yourself unless I tell you to. That sound fine?”

Banri raised his eyebrows at Itaru's proposal, and Itaru vaguely felt a twinge of anxiety that maybe he was uncomfortable with his request. 

But before he could take back what he said, Banri spat out the (now soaked) mouthful of fabric, strings of saliva connecting it to his mouth for a few moments. "Assertive, huh? I'll bite," he said, amused, before taking one of Itaru's hands and laying it flat across his abdomen. 

“Touch me, then, Chigasaki-senpai," he breathed, his expression one that could've easily come right out of an erogeー eyes hooded and cloudy, lips parted, chest rising and falling with every deep breath he took. "I _want_ you."

Itaru grit his teeth and dug his fingers into Banri's thigh, the latter action eliciting a groan out of him. "Knock the schoolgirl act off or I'm literally gonna cum untouched," he growled, voice strained, and he wasted no time in shoving the fabric back into Banri's mouth before he could say anything about that, and getting back to work on his chest. He felt Banri thread his fingers through his hair, which he didn't want to admit his dick stir just a tiny bit… just how touch-starved _was_ he?

And to make matters worse, he could _feel_ how much Banri was holding back for him; the way he squeezed Itaru's shoulders when Itaru rolled his nipple between his teeth, his sharp inhale when he pinched his other nipple between his fingers. He put on airs of being totally unbothered in front of others, but he wasn't very patient in reality, evidently. Maybe Itaru was a little addicted to the feeling of being the only one privy to this side of Banri.

Continuing to ravage the other man's chest, he kissed a straight line down the center and occasionally sucked on the skin hard enough to leave a mark. He _really_ felt himself steadily approaching his limit; he hasn't been touched once since they started, just sat there and watched his insanely hot boyfriend fall apart in his lap. No biggie, though. Not like he could feel the precum seeping through his boxers and staining his pants or anything. And Banri squirming under his touch, noises of pleasure drowned out by the makeshift gag in his mouth definitely wasn't spurring him on. Yeah. Not at all.

Looking up to meet Banri's gaze again, he was met with such an intense look of lust and _hunger_ that it made Itaru's gut wrench. 

"Fuck, Banri," he choked out, just the damn look on the man's face knocking the actual wind out of his lungs. He slid his hands under Banri's skirt, absentmindedly noting that maybe Banri wasn't wearing any underwear? But he'd definitely have gotten precum all over Itaru's legs and his skirt if that was the case. No matter, he thought, as he groped around Banri's backside, his hands finally settling on his ass. "I…"

Before he could get anything else out, as he was groping and fondling Banri's cheeks, he felt something rough chafe against his fingertips, catching him off guard. 

"Hmm?" he hummed in curiosity, moving his hands back to his hips, where he felt a patterned strip of fabric on either side, connecting to a triangular piece of cloth down the front that coveredー barelyー his… Oh. _Ohhhhh._ Son of a _bitch_.

Itaru slowly sucked in a breath through his nose in an attempt to steel himself. "That’s what took you so long. You…"

Yeah, Itaru was speechless. He was also very sure he looked like a complete idiot, if the way Banri chuckled at him through the shirt in his mouth said anything about it. He let it fall from his mouth once more, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth, and flashed a devious smile. 

"Took you long enough to notice," he drawled, slowly moving his hand to the front and flipping his skirt up to reveal his painfully hard dick, straining against his sopping wet white lace underwear. Itaru felt his throat dry up as he watched Banri prod at his clothed erection with his fingertip, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

Despite being the older one of the two, Itaru felt like a fucking teenager againー what 24 year old man felt this crazed over seeing someone in their underwear? He cleared his throat, hoping he had _any_ blood left in his head, before he spoke, slowly and carefully. "Where'd you get it?"

He watched Banri raise his index finger to his mouth, mirroring Itaru's actions from earlier, except he stuck his tongue out and lewdly lapped up the precum that had gotten onto his finger. When he was done, he licked his lips. "Secret."

Itaru moaned at the little show Banri was putting on for him. He was so turned on in that moment that it was starting to feel painful. Grabbing onto his hips, he hastily ground his erection against Banri's, and savoured the noises that spilled from between Banri's lips. "Hah… Fuck you," he groaned.

"Really wish you would," he replied, and Itaru could tell he was trying to sound smug, but his breathy, quivering voice betrayed him. He grinned internally at the mess of a man sitting in his lap and wantonly thrusting his hips forward hoping for some kind of friction to get him off. 

"Is that a challenge?" he retorted. The very next instant, though, something (miraculously) clicked in his brain, and he stilled his hips. "W-Wait," he blurted out, suddenly just a tad bit nervous, which made Banri stop moving as well.

Itaru glanced up at him, frowning. "You'd actually let me fuck you…?"

Banri looked at him in surprise. Did Itaru read into what he said too much? He opened his mouth to try and rectify the situation, but Banri pressed his finger against Itaru's lips before he got a word out, effectively silencing him. "Shh," he shushed, then slid off Itaru's lap; the warmth of Banri in his lap disappearing made him whine, to which Banri smiled. "Lube?"

Itaru's frown deepenedー he wasn't sure what Banri was plottingー but he gestured towards his nightstand regardless. "Second drawer. Might have to dig around for it."

"'Kay, wait here for me," he said, and his legs shook as he stood up to his full height, but Itaru couldn't say anything about it because he knew he would fall flat on his ass if he tried to stand up in that moment, too. 

He watched the man saunter towards the nightstand, taking his time to bend over and rummage through the drawer and making sure Itaru got a nice upskirt view. He caught the light reflecting off the slick wetness between Banri's thighs, and had to make a conscious, full-bodied effort to stop himself from palming himself through his pants to climax at the sight. 

A few moments later, Banri was standing between his open legs again, one hand on his hip, and the other holding the half-empty bottle of lube. Itaru understood Banri's intention, or at least he _thought_ he did; his hands moved to his waistband as if to take his pants off, but he was abruptly stopped by Banri's foot pressing against his dick, making him shriek. 

"Nuh uh," he commanded, "you just sit back and watch."

He gave Itaru's dick one rub before pulling away and sitting down on the edge of the small coffee table in front of the couch. He lifted his skirt up again, revealing the dainty white underwear, and Itaru watched as he slipped his thumb under the waistband and slid the underwear off until it fell to his feet, allowing his dick to spring free. Precum overflowed from the tip, ran down the length of his cock, and dripped onto the tabletop. 

Itaru shut his eyes tight and cursed under his breath, wondering how the hell he was going to get through whatever Banri was about to do without coming. 

He heard a chuckle, then the sound of a cap opening, and then Banri's voice. "You don't want to watch me finger myself open for you?"

An overwhelming heat flooded Itaru's entire body at his words, and he slowly opened his eyes to Banri leaning back on his elbow, his other arm hooked under his leg, biting down on his lip as he massaged the lube onto his entrance.

"Chigasaki-senpai... " he drawled, slowly pushing his finger inside, whining and jerking his hips until he got it all the way in down to the knuckle. "Fuck, Chigasaki-senpai!"

Holy shit.

Itaru watched, mesmerized, how Banri's finger disappeared into his tight heat, his own dick aching in his pants at the display in front of him. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeingー Banri was fucking himself with such ease that it made Itaru wonder how many times he'd done this before. Yeah, he was a natural at everything, but scissoring yourself open like that had a certain learning curve to it. 

Itaru hadn't even registered that Banri had added a second finger until he threw his head back with a loud cry, and Itaru figured that he'd hit his spot. His dick throbbed at the memory of those same fingers abusing his prostate; he knew full well how mind-numbingly good it feels having his long, deft digits prod at the sensitive flesh that he honestly felt a little bit jealous that he wasn't the one getting finger-fucked right now. 

A third finger was added, and Itaru couldn't help but stare at how his ass stretched out around his fingers. Banri's mouth hung open, drool dribbled down his chin and broken moans spilled from his throat, mixing with the lewd sounds of his fingers digging into himself. Itaru knew he was holding back out of fear of being heard, and he so desperately wanted to hear Banri moan and whimper at full volume, but he also thought there was something ridiculously sexy about seeing Banri restrain himself so much. Maybe his brain really was starting to rot.

He swallowed thickly when Banri pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his shirt. Itaru needed a second to take in how stunning Banri looked like this, drool dripping from his chin onto his front, dick straining against his stomach, precum all over his skirt, all over the table. That was an image he planned on burning into his memory.

Banri straightened up, whining when the tip of his dick brushed against the skirt, then dropped himself back on Itaru's lap. He tugged at his waistband, pulling down his pants and his boxers just enough to let Itaru's dick pop out. He shuddered at the feeling of the cold air hitting him suddenly, and then he nearly screamed when Banri poured more lube onto his neglected cock and started roughly pumping it. 

"A-Ah!" he yelped pathetically, hips bucking up into Banri's fist as he momentarily lost himself to the pleasure, but it all ended too soon and he felt like crying at the loss of contact when Banri pulled away. 

Banri placed one of his hands on Itaru's shoulders and lifted himself up, his other hand guiding Itaru's dick towards his opening. 

"'Taru-san," he mumbled, "fuck me."

Gripping his shoulders, Banri slowly lowered himself onto Itaru, and Itaru's hands instantly flew to his thighs, digging his fingers into them to help keep himself on this plane of reality. It was a fucking miracle he didn't cum right then and there. 

Banri held his breath, and kept going until Itaru was fully sheathed inside him; Itaru couldn't do much beyond sit there and try not to pass out from the pleasure. He rubbed his thumbs soothingly over the crescent-shaped marks he left on Banri's thighs. "You okay?" he asked, as he fought to catch his breath.

"Mmmhm," he hummed in reply. "Gonnaー hahー start movin' now."

He lifted himself up halfway, then cried out when he slammed back down on Itaru's cock, and he repeated that motionー up, down, then up, and down again, gradually raising himself higher and higher each time until he was riding the entire length of the member. Itaru couldn't stop himself from falling into Banri's rhythm, thrusting up when Banri bottomed out. 

He was trying his honest best to keep as quiet as possible, but Banri was moaning and calling out Itaru's name and combined with the mind-blowing feeling of his soft, wet insides sliding up and down his cock, Itaru was sure he wasn't going to last very long. 

Despite every noise coming out of the man going straight to his groin, personally, he was a much bigger fan of kicking the bucket than someone like Sakyo or Izumi catching him with Banri bouncing on his dick. 

He let go of Banri's thigh and leaned forward to grab the underwear left hanging around his ankle, and in doing so his cock head must've brushed against Banri's prostate because he felt him clench down on his dick as a choked moan fell from his mouth. 

"Nghー fuck," Itaru grunted, and leaning back, he pushed the underwear into Banri's open mouth with his index and middle fingers. "Be quiet f-for me, okay?"

Banri moaned something into the fabric, and Itaru felt just a tad bit disgusting for finding this so hot, but whatever. Banri looked like he was enjoying it too, having his precum-soaked underwear stuffed in his mouth. He continued to ride him with reckless abandon, swirling his hips and grinding Itaru's dick against his walls, and his eyes rolled back into his head every time Itaru thrust at _just_ the right angle that made his entire body spasm.

Itaru felt the familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, indicating that he was close. His eyes were fixed on Banri, who looked so perfect as he eagerly fucked himself with Itaru's dick, sweat and drool and tears staining his beautiful face, rock-hard cock bouncing up and down, precum oozing from its tip and pooling on Itaru's stomach. 

Itaru grabbed Banri's face in his hands and forced his dazed eyes into focus, if only for a second. "Can I… ah, can I cum in you?" he asked between deep breaths, and Banri nodded his head fervently in reply. 

That was all it took for him to grab Banri's ass and start thrusting up into his heat, faster and more animalistic the closer he got to his orgasm; Banri followed suit, his movements eventually catching up to Itaru's speed, and Itaru had to take a moment to admire how fit Banri was, to be able to ride him so desperately without showing a single sign of fatigue. The sound of skin slapping against skin got louder, lacking any rhythm, as they both worked towards their release.

"'m close…" he heard Banri mumble, barely able to make out the words through the underwear in his mouth and the haze in his brain. Banri moaned and rubbed the tip of his dick through the skirt fabric. "Chigasaki, s-senpai… I wanna cum…"

Without thinking, he wrapped one of his hands around Banri's dick, and whined in union with the other man when he felt him tighten around his cock. He gave it one slow stroke, and Banri faltered; he opted to try and thrust his hips into Itaru's fist, grinding down onto Itaru's dick at the same time, and Itaru bit his lip as he watched Banri frantically try and maximize the stimulation as much as possible.

"I love you," Itaru whispered, not really aware of what he was saying until he felt Banri slow down. He continued, "You're perfect. Really fucking amazing."

Itaru was sure Banri heard that a lot from everyone, but he didn't care, it was true. He liked that he probably hadn't heard it from anyone else except him in _this_ context, though. "So good and so beautiful. I love you, Iー Banriー"

He quickened the hand on Banri's dick, thumbing at his slit and spreading the precum around the head. Banri's whimpers grew louder and sharper, more desperate, his thrusting mirrored his eagerness to cum, and Itaru could only remember shamelessly tellingー commanding? the other man to cum for him before stilling his hips and biting down on his tongue as he spilled inside of Banri. 

He was sure Banri came soon after, if not at the exact same time, because he threw his head back with a cry of Itaru's name, and everything for the next few minutes didn't exist as Itaru tried to confirm that he was still alive and that he didn't just die from experiencing the best orgasm of his life.

Eventually, he came to enough to actually _feel_ , and what he felt was Banri leaning his entire body weight against him, crushing him. He didn't mind it too much, though, so he wrapped his arms around the man's waist and held him there for a couple minutes as they both regained their senses. 

Banri was the first to speak up once a few more minutes had passed. "Hah. Wow," he said, incredulous.

Itaru laughed a little. "I know, right?"

"Who knew you could fuck a guy like that?"

"You do now, I guess."

"You guess?" he sneered, pulling away from Itaruー

Itaru hissed, still way too sensitive, and Banri awkwardly cleared his throat.

"It's fine, I, uh, got it," he said, a little embarrassed, flinching as he stood up on his knees and let Itaru's dickー and by extension some of his cumー slide out.

He shifted uncomfortably for a few moments before settling back in Itaru's embrace. "Gross, I can _feel_ it inside me," he whined, reaching under his soiled shirt and rubbing his stomach.

"I'm gonna assume that's because it _is_ ," he retorted, a remark that earned him a pinch to his side. "Ow!"

"You're fucked. Underwear in my mouth? Seriously?"

Itaru rested his chin on Banri's shoulder. "You were making all kinds of noises like some sort of brat. I simply did the responsible adult thing to be done in that situation."

Banri laughed, his voice still a little hoarse. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get the memo that you're supposed to be quiet while your boyfriend fucks the shit out of you."

A smile spread across Itaru's lips. "Didn't look like you hated it, either, so."

"Shut up."

"No."

"...Mkay."

They sat like that for a while longer, each listening to the other's breathing, Itaru running his fingers through Banri's hair. "I'll talk to Izumi-chan about the bath," Itaru said. "Just put yourself together for now."

"You're talkin' to me like I'm a kid," Banri grumbled.

"Seems you've forgotten that I'm, hmm, let's see... how many years your senior?"

"Piss off, hag."

Banri took his arms from around Itaru's neck and made an attempt to stand up out of Itaru's lap, but he wobbled and his legs shook and he probably would've fallen had Itaru not had his arms around him still.

Itaru smiled at him. "Need a hand?"

"...little bit…" Banri mumbled, averting his gaze. Itaru couldn't help but press a kiss to Banri's forehead at this rare display of vulnerability.

"Wait here, I'll throw you some stuff," he whispered, before (as gently as humanly possible, with how weak he is and how much heavier Banri is than him) sliding Banri off his lap and onto the couch. He got up and made his way to his dresser, shuffling through the drawers to pick out clothes he hoped would fit his boyfriend.

"Itaru-san," he heard Banri call out from behind him. Itaru turned around to face him.

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too," he said, a small smile on his face. "Y'know, 'cause I couldn't say it back earlier."

Itaru paused, staring at Banri, his heart flooding with affection for this man. He hurled a clean shirt and pair of boxers his way, then turned away again to smile to himself like an idiot. 

"You're really cute," he said, mostly to himself, but he was sure Banri heard him, too. Which was fine. "I love you."

And love him he really, truly did. 

**Author's Note:**

> my desire for banri to get plowed while wearing a skirt singlehandedly drove me to write nsfw for the very first time in my virgin life


End file.
